Mr. Weiner
Mr. Weiner is the 50th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot At the doctor's office, Bugs takes a seat as he awaits his appointment with Dr. Weisberg and runs into Daffy, who is reading a magazine because his subscription of it expired. A nurse enters the waiting room asking if someone ordered Chinese food, so Daffy claims it as his food. Later, Dr. Weisberg examines Bugs' heart rate as Daffy interrupts them by asking if they have any soft drinks. Bugs' pulse is very high, so Dr. Weisberg tells him to spend it weekend relaxing and that his heart rate will be checked again afterward. Daffy asks Dr. Weisberg if he has anything to expand his stomach because he will be participating in a hot dog eating contest as part of a fair. Bugs points out that the fair will be this weekend, but Dr. Weisberg advises against it, claiming it will cause too much excitement and cause his heart rate to stay high, then admits he will be looking forward to attending it. He then warns Daffy that he should not enter the contest, stating that binge eating is unhealthy. After the appointment, Bugs and Daffy take the elevator to the parking floor as Daffy points out that he will still partake in the hot dog eating contest regardless of Dr. Weisberg's warning because the prize is a satin jacket and the nickname "Mr. Wiener." Daffy offers to drive home for Bugs, claiming it will calm him down. As he drives, he slams the breaks to avoid hitting the car in front of him, then shouts at the driver for stopping on a yellow light, claiming he should have went past it. The driver becomes enraged and approaches their car, and Daffy shifts the gear in reverse and attempts to drive off, only to crash into a nearby mailbox and almost hit two other cars in the process. Daffy and Porky dine at Pizzarriba while Bugs stays home and takes a rest. Speedy takes their order, and Daffy orders sixty-two hot dogs to help prepare him for the contest while Porky does not order anything, claiming he is too nervous because Petunia, his new girlfriend, will be in town. He proceeds to tell about how wonderful he thinks Petunia is, then Daffy tells Speedy to get him the sixty-two hot dogs he ordered, only for Speedy to warn him that that much food can possibly kill him, then gets an idea and leaves to get them. Daffy warns Porky that he is too eager and should "play it cool", then attempts to give an example as he smugly replies to Tina's call, only to be cowed when she angrily reminds him that they will have a date later. Speedy arrives with the hot dogs Daffy ordered, and Daffy attempts to eat them all, only to begin throwing up after he eats only a few of them. Back home, Bugs attempts to relax, but his heart rate remains quite high. A loud construction noise is heard, and he steps out to see that Sam is constructing a ramp so he can perform a stunt at the fair next weekend. He claims it is his legacy to perform a stunt as he tells about his ancestors performing stunts and reveals that he will drive a school bus on the ramp and over fifteen motorcycles.He then asks Bugs for help, and Bugs reluctantly agrees to do so and walks to grab a calculator. Sam attempts to run after him, but the saw's cord pulls him backward and the saw cuts the top part of the ramp, causing it to fall on him. Later at Tutty's, Daffy once again practices eating hot dogs while Tina watches him and expresses her disbelief of Daffy's willingness to win the contest so he can be called Mr. Wiener. Daffy claims it is his legacy and tells about his ancestors winning in a food-eating contest, then proceeds to eat another hot dog, only to run off as he is about to throw up again. Bugs makes a model of what Sam's stunt will look like and tells Sam that he should be going about 90 miles per hour when he attempts to drive the bus over the fifteen motor cycles, only for Sam to fall asleep during Bugs' instructions. Meanwhile at the airport, Porky waits for Petunia and gets a call from Daffy saying to play it cool and not be too eager. Petunia arrives and is rather surprised to see Porky's smug attitude toward her. They later go to the fair and Petunia notices Porky's strange attitude while Daffy asks Speedy for a lot of churros to stretch out his stomach. Speedy warns Daffy that he will not win the contest, then points out last year's winner, who frightens Daffy because of his size and threatening appearance. Tina spots a fortune teller booth and runs off to it while taking Daffy by the hand. Bugs does yoga in an attempt to lower his heart rate but is interrupted by a phone call from Sam, who is in an arena and forgot what Bugs told him about proper execution of the stunt. Sam begs Bugs to come for emotional support, then exits the house while receiving another phone call. The phone goes to voicemail, and Doctor Weisberg leaves a message that Bugs has a high heart rate because he is a rabbit and it is typical for a rabbit's heart to beat quickly, meaning Bugs is in perfect health condition and has nothing to worry about. Meanwhile at the fair, Daffy and Tina are in the fortune teller booth, and Lola, nicknamed Madame Zoldor, reads Daffy's fortune. Tina sarcastically barbs to Lola that she is not a fortune teller, but Lola ignores her and proceeds anyway. Daffy asks Lola if he will win the hot dog eating contest, so Lola looks into her crystal ball, which shows signs that he will. Daffy excitedly exits the tent while Lola offers to have Tina's palm read. Porky and Petunia ride a Ferris wheel, where Porky continues attempting to "play it cool" by acting smugly toward Petunia. As the ride begins, Petunia states to Porky that he has been acting strange lately, but Porky, once again playing it cool, claims nothing has changed. Suddenly, the wheel is stuck, leaving Porky and Petunia stuck at the top while Porky loses his cool and starts panicking. Elsewhere, the hot dog eating contest is about to ensue while Daffy begins to regret his decision of partaking in it. He sees a helium tank and puts helium in his stomach, then returns to his chair and ties himself to it to avoid floating away. As the contest commences, Porky continues panicking while Petunia comforts him, then Porky admits that he has been playing it cool because he thought he would seem desperate if he didn't. He admits that he is excited to see her, then notes that she is the greatest girl he has ever met, and Petunia kisses him on the cheek. Bugs gives Sam support before he proceeds with his stunt. Sam's legs, however, are too short to reach the gas pedal, so Sam tells Bugs to perform the stunt or else he will go down as the first Sam who has never done a dangerous stunt. Meanwhile, Daffy wins the hot dog eating contest, so he screams a high-pitched cheer, causing the string holding him down to break and cause him to float away, much to the audience's surprise. Back at the arena, Bugs puts on soothing music before proceeding with the stunt, and just as they are in mid-air over the motorcycles, they encounter a floating Daffy. They make it over the last motorcycle and land on the second ramp, but they swerve out of control, causing the bus to turn over and end up on its side. The Ferris wheel is still stuck, but Porky and Petunia are enjoying their time up in the air. Just as they proceed to kiss, they are interrupted by Daffy, who is still floating in the air. Daffy burps, causing all the helium in his body to escape. Afterward, Bugs listens to Dr. Weisberg's voicemail while a bewildered Daffy reveals that his title of Mr. Wiener is being stripped because of him cheating. Bugs decides to call Daffy Mr. Wiener as a consolation, which effectively consoles him. Cast Quotes *'Speedy': Hello, what can I get you? Daffy: I'll have sixty-two hot dogs. Speedy: Say what? Daffy: That's one more than last year's winner ate. Well, not this year. Soon, you'll be calling me Mr. Wiener. Speedy: I already call you that, and a lot worse. How about you, Porky? Porky: I'm not eating. Speedy: Wow! That's one thing I thought I'd never hear you say. Porky: I'm too nervous. My girlfriend's coming to town. Speedy: Okay, now that's two things I never thought I'd hear you say. *'Daffy': I know what I'd like in my stomach: sixty-two hot dogs. So, arriba arriba. Speedy: That's too much food, man! Daffy: I gotta stretch my stomach. Speedy: Do you know how bad that is for you? Sixty-two hot dogs? Eating that much in one sitting could kill you. (gets an idea) Coming right up! *'Bugs': Doctor Weisberg's gonna kill me... if my heart doesn't first. *''(Daffy is floating in the air)'' Porky: (shocked) Daffy? Daffy: (helium induced voice) It's Mr. Wiener! Trivia * Just before we see Porky & Petunia at the fair you can see plush dolls of Michigan J. Frog and Tiny Toons; Buster Bunny & Plucky Duck on the fair stalls. * This is the first time Dr. Weisberg appears where he's not just at the hospital. * It is unknown how Daffy Duck somehow floated up in the sky. This is most likely cartoon-related, because in cartoons, this can happen without any doubt. Although, if this show is based in real life, Daffy, no matter how much helium he had, would not be able to fly up in the air due to weight. Gallery Dr Weisberg - Mr Weiner.png|Dr. Weisberg with some of his carnival prizes. Petunia Pig - Mr Weiner.jpg|Petunia is in town. Captura de Tela (482).png|Dr. Weisberg does the outro. Captura de Tela (481).png|Sam and Bugs after the stunt. Captura de Tela (479).png|Porky and Petunia on the Ferris wheel. Captura de Tela (478).png|Porky reveals that he has not acted like himself. Tiny Toons & Michigan Plushies.png|Michigan J. Frog, Buster Bunny, and Plucky Duck cameo as plush prizes. Captura de Tela (476).png|Daffy about to partake in the contest. Captura de Tela (475).png|Daffy begins to regret his decision. Captura de Tela (485).png|Daffy and Tina at Tutty's. Captura de Tela (474).png|Porky and Petunia about to ride the Ferris wheel. Captura de Tela (473).png|Lola as "Madame Zoldor" at the fair. Captura de Tela (472).png|Lola reads Daffy's fortune. Inflated Daffy.png|Daffy floats away. tumblr_mru8qesnqa1rx7a0lo1_1280.jpg|Porky acting smugly toward Petunia. tumblr_mrw5npXDzd1rx7a0lo1_1280.jpg|Porky and Petunia ordering cotton candy. tumblr_mrw5npXDzd1rx7a0lo2_1280.png|Porky is about to lose it. tumblr_mrw5npXDzd1rx7a0lo3_1280.png|Porky pretends to not be so eager as Petunia arrives. tumblr_mrw5npXDzd1rx7a0lo5_r1_1280.png|Porky and Petunia hugging. tumblr_mrw5npXDzd1rx7a0lo6_r1_1280.png|Petunia kisses Porky. tumblr_mrw9b06Ptx1rx7a0lo1_1280.png|Sam calling Bugs for support. tumblr_mrw9b06Ptx1rx7a0lo2_1280.png|Sam on the phone with Bugs. tumblr_mrw9b06Ptx1rx7a0lo3_1280.png|Bugs does the stunt alongside Sam. tumblr_mrw9b06Ptx1rx7a0lo4_1280.png|Bugs giving a thumbs up. tumblr_mrw91hdXzg1rx7a0lo1_1280.png|Lola reading... tumblr_mrw91hdXzg1rx7a0lo3_1280.png|...her crystal ball. tumblr_mrw91hdXzg1rx7a0lo4_1280.png|Lola offers to read Tina's palm. image-7DD8_521EF51A.jpg image-9397_521A3FD3.jpg image-0B21_5225223E.jpg Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes